


A part of chain

by Resplandor



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M, This article is written in Chinese.
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 12:04:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15773748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resplandor/pseuds/Resplandor
Summary: 国人au前情提要：某天傍晚，安东尼奥下班后告诉恋人晚一点回去之后，借明天公休跟朋友们一起去喝酒；第二天，他的秘密恋人、合作公司的大总裁亚瑟在某家宾馆的床上发现他和别人睡在一起。在获得了默许之后，亚瑟准备通过性爱的方式来惩罚安东尼奥。写的时候全程爆脑。sm什么的很开心。意识不清楚所以写得比较随便。想看的话大家随便看看就好。特别想把英sir扒下来自己上。





	A part of chain

**Author's Note:**

> 国人au  
> 前情提要：某天傍晚，安东尼奥下班后告诉恋人晚一点回去之后，借明天公休跟朋友们一起去喝酒；第二天，他的秘密恋人、合作公司的大总裁亚瑟在某家宾馆的床上发现他和别人睡在一起。
> 
> 在获得了默许之后，亚瑟准备通过性爱的方式来惩罚安东尼奥。
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> 写的时候全程爆脑。  
> sm什么的很开心。  
> 意识不清楚所以写得比较随便。想看的话大家随便看看就好。  
> 特别想把英sir扒下来自己上。

【英西】惩罚

 

“这是惩罚。”英国人说着，把安东尼奥的眼罩摘下来。安东尼奥知道亚瑟还在气头上，毕竟那个夜不归宿后被人抓到和别人睡在宾馆的同一张床上的家伙是他，而不是别的谁。要是那个和他一起睡的人是弗朗西斯或者基尔伯特，安东尼奥现在的待遇可能还稍好一点，毕竟他们平时就总在一起疯玩，没什么避讳；可那个人偏偏是罗维诺——他和罗维诺一起衣衫不整地睡在床上，安东尼奥自己用脚想都知道是谁先动的手。  
虽然夜间并没有发生什么不可描述的事，但是现在无疑事态紧急。亚瑟找到他之后把自己关在房里一上午，吃午饭坐在一起时安东尼奥整个人都很不自在。就在刚刚，亚瑟蒙住他的眼睛，带他去做了清理工作，想必是准备好了要对他做些什么。  
不出意料，他的大总裁把他带到了那个为了性爱专门准备的房间里。安东尼奥和亚瑟交往的时间还不算长，但他已经大致记住这个房间的配置了——床，桌椅，镜子，冰柜，还有各种各样的道具。安东尼奥愁眉苦脸地看着床头柜上多出来的一箱东西，“亚蒂，亲爱的亚蒂，我觉得我还可以解释解释？我发誓，我昨天虽然喝醉了，但我对罗维什么都不会做的！我虽然喜欢罗维，可是也不是那种喜欢。我除了你还没有和别人发生过什么……”  
亚瑟睨了他一眼，安东尼奥自知理亏，立刻噤声，他看着亚瑟走到箱子旁边，从中抽出了一块粉红色的布料。抖开，是一件护士服上衣。  
“来吧，脱光了，换上这个。”亚瑟露出了有些得意的笑容，“这次你可没有立场拒绝了。”  
安东尼奥很不情愿地接过了那件粉红色的护士服。自从他当初嘲笑了亚瑟大学时被人恶搞穿上护士装的照片，亚瑟就一直想着给他换上这一套。  
妈的，还只有上衣。安东尼奥心里暗骂。  
“除了这个什么都不能穿哦，除了这件。”亚瑟坐到了床侧，把箱子里的东西都倒到了床上。他看着他郁闷的样子，还补充了一下。  
“我知道了。”你这个脑子里只有黄色废料的粗眉毛混蛋！安东尼奥咬牙切齿地回应。  
安东尼奥扁扁嘴，发泄似的把自己的衬衫领带都扯下去，然后套上粉嫩嫩的护士服。唯一值得庆幸的就只有这件衣服不是专门的情趣道具，看起来能稍微正常一点。脱掉裤子，安东尼奥不得不弓起背扯着衣角才能堪堪遮住下体。身体直接接触空气有些凉意，让安东尼奥怀念亚瑟温暖的手掌。感受到亚瑟炽热的目光，安东尼奥觉得自己仿佛要被他点燃一样跟着热了起来。安东尼奥低下头去，又忍不住朝亚瑟那边看。  
“呐……我说，可以了吧？”安东尼奥用期盼的眼神看着亚瑟。  
“你觉得呢？”亚瑟拍拍大腿，“来，坐在这里。”  
他就知道亚瑟不会这么简单的放过他。安东尼奥岔开腿坐在亚瑟腿上，双手扶住亚瑟的肩膀。温暖的身体让安东尼奥忍不住用身体蹭了蹭，亚瑟环住在他身上乱动的安东尼奥的腰。  
“还记得吗？你刚进公司时，我们第一次也是这么做的。”亚瑟隔着布料去抚摸安东尼奥的身体，手指在他的乳头处打转，“我把你堵在休息室的墙角，两根手指就让你高潮，而你只能软在我身上。”  
两个月前的事，又那么令人印象深刻，安东尼奥怎么可能忘记。但敏感的身体被人玩弄，他怎么也提不上力气，只好哑着嗓子反驳：“你以为谁都像你一样，每天都闲得蛋疼只想着做爱吗？”  
可惜微微沙哑的声音听起来毫无威胁。亚瑟在他耳边轻笑，“你不觉得那是你这个二十四岁还没有过性经验的家伙太奇葩的原因？有着这么一具完美的身体，”亚瑟在安东尼奥腰上掐了一把，隔着布料也依然能感受到他身体手感极佳，“却没和任何人做过……该说是性格使然吗？”  
“我只是……嗯……”  
亚瑟的手走过的地方都泛着酥麻，被调教过的身体很快就涌起了热潮，安东尼奥呼吸稍稍加重。  
“啪——”亚瑟一掌狠狠拍在安东尼奥屁股上，突如其来的刺激让安东尼奥忍不住轻叫出声。响亮的声音在空旷的房间中回荡，让人脸红。被打的地方火辣辣的，不算多疼，微微有些酥麻，安东尼奥不得不承认这很让他受用。他把头靠在亚瑟肩上，承受着一下又一下拍打。  
“唔……嗯……”  
“看来还是打得轻了？你好像很享受。”亚瑟的手顺着圆润的弧线滑进股沟，他轻轻戳弄紧闭的那处褶皱，安东尼奥下意识地扭动身体，又被捏住臀瓣固定在原位。当一个冰凉的光滑的物件顶在那里时，安东尼奥的身体僵住了。  
“你、你要干什么？”安东尼奥说出口才发现自己的问题有点太过白痴。  
“把这个塞进去啊。跳蛋。虽然没有润滑，不过刚刚清洗过，也不会太干。我想你可以好好吃下去的。”亚瑟手上动作着，按住那个粉红色的东西慢慢往里压。  
安东尼奥感觉到一个小小的东西在进入自己，没有润滑，让进入变得困难起来，后穴被满满地塞住，撑开的时候带来了微微的不适感。“疼！”安东尼奥声音有点委屈，他掐住亚瑟的肩膀，“疼……停下……”他惊出一身冷汗，无意识地夹紧了突入的异物。  
“你应该放松。”亚瑟扳过他的头，含住那片淡粉色的唇轻轻吮吸，然后伸舌探进他的口腔。舌面相互摩擦，安东尼奥很快就不出声了。亚瑟继续单手把跳蛋往安东尼奥体内送去。  
“唔！”安东尼奥的惊叫被堵在喉咙里，肠道被异物塞住的感觉不是很愉快。发现股间的手离开，安东尼奥知道那个东西已经完全进来了，圆润的顶部抵在干涩的内壁上，稍有移动就会碰到他的敏感点。  
亚瑟离开安东尼奥的唇，“想不想看看你后面的样子？”  
“不想！”安东尼奥果断地拒绝。  
“不想也没用。”亚瑟抓住安东尼奥的双腿，保持着让他双腿分开的状态把安东尼奥抬起来，安东尼奥重心不稳，只好抱住亚瑟的肩膀才能不摔倒。亚瑟坐到床的另一侧，让安东尼奥转过来靠着他的胸口，他抬起安东尼奥的大腿，让他不得不把私处正对着那面落地镜暴露出来。  
安东尼奥捂住眼睛不去看自己淫乱的样子。耳边有呼吸带来的气流振动，他忍不住抖了抖。亚瑟往他的耳朵里吹了口气，“多诱人啊，看看，已经被撑开了。”  
臀瓣间痒痒的，安东尼奥知道是亚瑟的手指在那里移动。他在被撑得很难受的地方划动，按在无法闭合的入口处，坏心眼地按着那个细长的椭球型的物件往里推，一阵快感淹没了安东尼奥的理智。  
“唔……”安东尼奥带上了哭腔，“别……亚瑟……我错了我错了，不要动……”安东尼奥拿开手按住亚瑟的胳膊，无意间却把镜子里的自己看得一清二楚：脸因为羞耻染成了粉红色；穿着护士服的身体打开着，摆出索求的姿势；原本紧闭的入口处开着小小的口，里面露着一小截黑色的的塑料绳，而亚瑟的手就在那里。安东尼奥连忙别过脸去不看那面镜子。  
等等……亚瑟的……手？安东尼奥恍惚间看到刚才亚瑟手里拿着什么东西，还没等他再看一眼，下身就袭来一阵更加致命的快感。体内的家伙抵着他的敏感点跳动，没有润滑的缘故而显得有些粗暴，但此刻，微小的疼痛却带来了更多的愉悦。安东尼奥忍不住喘息，声音变得高亢。  
亚瑟伸手握住安东尼奥的高扬的肿胀的阴茎，手指在顶端轻轻刮蹭。“你硬了。安东尼奥。”  
“呃……闭嘴……啊……”安东尼奥死咬住下唇，但一下子就变得凌乱的呼吸暴露了他的状态。他探手去找亚瑟的遥控器，然而手腕却被抓了个正着，两只手被亚瑟一起扳在背后。  
“叫出来。乖，我想听。”亚瑟压低了声线，在安东尼奥耳边发出命令，吹出的热气让安东尼奥发抖。  
“不……唔……变态……”  
“别忘了，这是惩罚。乖乖叫出来吧。”亚瑟把震动频率调高一档。  
“哈啊……不要……”安东尼奥露着不甘的眼里闪着泪光，过度的刺激引起了生理反应。没办法腹诽亚瑟明知道他性经验很少还玩这些过分的花样，安东尼奥现在只能沉浸在快感里任人摆布。亚瑟右手在安东尼奥挺立的玉茎上套弄，左手探进衣服攀上了安东尼奥的胸脯，掐住凸起的红点，一会儿打转，一会儿揉捏，让安东尼奥不禁哭叫出声。  
“不要……亚蒂……不要……哈啊，我错了……我知、知道错了……呜，我反省、我、我悔改……”  
亚瑟闻言停下了动作，把跳蛋的速率调低，他问：“你错在哪？”  
“我不该、不该有了你……哈……还和别人睡在一起……但是我真的没——”安东尼奥喘息着回应。  
“还有呢？”亚瑟打断他问道。  
“还有什么？”安东尼奥有些茫然，他下意识地反问。下一刻，他就感到体内的小东西又开始疯狂地跳动，亚瑟在他的私处爱抚，在他扬起头暴露出的优美的弧度上亲吻出声。猝不及防的刺激让他忍不住挣扎，身体里的振动随着挣扎越发明显；而亚瑟把他更紧地锢在怀里，收紧的怀抱像是要把他压碎——  
“啊……不、不行……要——啊——”安东尼奥只觉得大脑一片空白，眼前零星地炸开了无数噪点。他呆呆地看着模糊的视野里正对着自己的那面镜子。他看见镜子里的自己脸上红得滴水，亮晶晶的眼泪在脸颊上闪动。他看见自己射出的白液沾污了粉红色的衣服，也有少许流下，流到抓着他那里的亚瑟的手背上，流进他的指缝……他把那个色情的家伙看得一清二楚——这个沉溺于高潮的快感而一脸舒爽迷失自己的人叫做安东尼奥。  
从未看到过的下流的自己。  
亚瑟贴心地关掉了那个该死的玩具，让安东尼奥可以捂住脸自我谴责——像现在这样。  
“真是淫乱的家伙啊。”亚瑟吻了吻他的耳垂，在他耳边低吟。  
安东尼奥喘息着，想着等他喘匀了气，能好好开口说话时，他绝对要骂他一顿。  
亚瑟在他的腿间摸了一把，把手递到了安东尼奥眼前，拉开安东尼奥把脸捂得严严实实的手，“不止是射了我一手，后面还出水了。”  
安东尼奥扬起头不去看这些东西，苦着脸心里问候着亚瑟的亲戚们。感觉到自己身后抵着的某处不寻常的热，他有点想逃。自己当初到底是哪里被这个家伙看上了？他一个多月前又究竟是为什么喜欢上了这个家伙？无论答案是什么，安东尼奥只知道他后悔是已经来不及了。  
而亚瑟不知道安东尼奥此刻想着什么，他自顾自地说着，“你这副模样可真是太诱人了，叫声也是……简直像女人一样。”  
“闭嘴，眉毛混蛋。”安东尼奥弱弱地说。  
“看来你还挺有精神的。”亚瑟把手指探进安东尼奥的后穴，吓得安东尼奥立刻伸手按住他的手，“你要干什么！”  
亚瑟沉默了一下，露出了有些邪恶的笑，“既然你不想取出来，我就继续了？”他又打开了开关。  
“唔……不……等等……”安东尼奥后悔自己刚刚多余的举动。刚刚高潮过的身体比平时更敏感，本就陌生的刺激变得更加要命。不过仔细考虑一下旁边伸手就能拿到的那铺了一床的道具，说不定这也比较温和了？安东尼奥胡思乱想着，突然看到亚瑟把手伸到了他胸前，没敢再像刚才那样贸然开口，安东尼奥顺从他，把这件羞人的衣服脱了下去。  
蜜一样的肌肤露了出来，不过总比刚才那副模样要好多了。安东尼奥松了口气，他想，亚瑟大概没刚才那么生气了。然而，安东尼奥突然感到有什么冰凉的东西贴上了他被亚瑟抓住的手腕。  
“喀啦——”亚瑟把安东尼奥的左手用手铐锁住。看着安东尼奥把另一只手拼命往前藏，亚瑟笑了起来，“别想着逃了，没用的。”他把安东尼奥的右手也拉过来，两只手腕在安东尼奥背后锁到了一起。  
“嗯——不要……”又是一个冰凉的物体，这次触上了安东尼奥的脖子。安东尼奥看着镜子里的亚瑟，他温柔地微笑着，双手把这个亮银色的金属项圈戴到了安东尼奥的脖子上。虽然是看起来很温柔的笑，安东尼奥却不由得心里发凉。温暖的手离开了修长的颈，有些沉重的冰冷的金属项圈让安东尼奥害怕。  
“喜欢吗？我特别定制的，刻了你的名字，不过姓氏写了柯克兰。喜欢吗？”亚瑟在安东尼奥耳边轻声说着，“在你意识到自己哪里错了之前，我不会把它摘下来的。”  
“我不喜欢……哈啊……”安东尼奥有些焦急，他真的不知道自己到底还有哪里惹到了这家伙，“摘下去……”  
“不行。”亚瑟把安东尼奥转过来，让他跪在地上。亚瑟捧着他的脸笑着说：“如果不这样做，你大概意识不到自己做了多过分的事。”  
“让我做什么都行……啊……亲爱的亚蒂小甜心……就摘下去吧？唔……或者你把我里面……哈……那个东西、停下？”身体又开始习惯体内的振动，快感不停累加让人发疯。顾不了那么多，安东尼奥此刻只希望亚瑟能快点饶过他。  
“做什么都行？”亚瑟脸上露出带着玩味的笑容，“如果你能为我口交，我大概可以考虑一下。”他把安东尼奥的头往下按了按，正靠近他硬得发疼的地方，“虽然你还没做过，不过我想这是个开始学习的机会。”  
安东尼奥咬着牙，有些不甘又有些委屈地看了他一眼。亚瑟明知道他还没准备好做这样的事。安东尼奥凑过去，把脸埋在他裤子上鼓胀的部位，然后下定决心一样，凑过去用牙咬掉了价格不菲的裤子的纽扣，把拉链拉下来。说真的，他还以为亚瑟早就注意到他前些天故意偷偷把他裤子的纽扣处弄坏了，没想到亚瑟居然一直没换一条裤子穿。  
安东尼奥有些期盼地抬起头，声音很不稳定，“你是不是，也在气我……哈啊……弄坏了你的裤子，想让你……当众出丑？”  
“不是！”亚瑟没好气地把他按回去。  
可安东尼奥又抬起头来，有些难耐地喘息着，“亚瑟，嗯，帮帮我呗？你还穿着内裤，我没办法……帮你脱啊，或者把那个停下？”  
“自己想办法。”亚瑟再次把安东尼奥按回去。安东尼奥的脸埋在那个发烫的地方，呼吸间都是亚瑟的味道。他红着脸，艰难地咬住内裤的边缘，往一侧拉扯，好让那个胀大的地方慢慢能够露出来。  
“看你这么扯下去，我的内裤也要被你弄坏了。”  
“不满意就、就别让我这样……”安东尼奥把布料往旁边拖拽，亚瑟的阴茎露出来戳在安东尼奥脸上。安东尼奥下意识地退开，看着深色的巨物直挺挺地立在空气中，犹豫了一下又凑了上来。  
他红着脸，张嘴轻轻呼吸着，呆呆地看着这根东西。他没这么近地看过男人的生殖器。亚瑟的比他的颜色更深……联想到每次把他折磨成那副不知廉耻的样子，好像也要更粗壮一点？  
“有这么好看吗？”亚瑟出声嘲讽。  
“只是觉得太丑了。给我安静，粗眉毛的……色情大使。”安东尼奥有些难为情地反驳。  
安东尼奥对此仅有的了解就只有亚瑟替他做过的两次。回忆着亚瑟的做法，深吸了口气，安东尼奥张嘴含住了头部，轻轻吸吮，又放开。  
似乎……没有想的那么难以接受？安东尼奥伸出舌头，小心地用舌尖碰了碰，然后开始舔弄。红色的舌面一点点滑过粗糙的柱身，轻轻扫动，从最底一直向上舔舐到湿润的最顶端，然后他张嘴小心翼翼地含住它，模仿性交的样子晃动头部。  
亚瑟不禁呼吸加重了些许，他看着安东尼奥脸上染着潮红，橄榄绿的眼睛蒙上一层水雾；安东尼奥的额头上布着一层细密的汗珠，脸上的水迹不知道是汗还是未干的眼泪；漂亮的头颅在他的胯间起伏，嘴巴被顶出了形状。  
亚瑟把手按在安东尼奥头上，“这不是做得不错吗。”  
安东尼奥微微抬头，不甘地瞪了他一眼，可惜带着泪花的微红的眼角消减了这个动作的威力。亚瑟扬了扬手里的遥控器，安东尼奥默不作声地装作没看见，继续服侍亚瑟。  
亚瑟有些得意地看着安东尼奥跪在他的腿间，棕色的卷发，细长的脖子，恰到好处的肌肉，光滑的背部曲线。安东尼奥为了口交微微塌腰，丰满又极具弹性的臀就更好地挺了出来，还因为那个隐没在甬道里的小东西的刺激不时地晃动。不算白的肤色，反倒更完美地体现出了他身体的魅力。  
安东尼奥的技术很生涩，不过没有弄伤他，也已经很不错了。只可惜……亚瑟的眸子暗了暗。  
他关掉那枚跳蛋，拍拍安东尼奥的肩，“起来吧。”  
安东尼奥退开一点距离，有些疑惑地看了看亚瑟。他不觉得亚瑟玩够了，但他不知道为什么亚瑟突然又不想这样继续玩下去了。  
亚瑟起身，蹲到了安东尼奥旁边，脸上隐隐带着怒意，他掐住安东尼奥的脸，然后把唇狠狠压在了安东尼奥的唇上。气愤他的爱人怎么还没有发现他的想法，亚瑟侵入安东尼奥的口腔，卷起因为他的动作有些僵硬的柔软的舌，粗暴地在里面横冲直撞。安东尼奥被亚瑟掐得生疼，却没办法摆脱这个人的掌控。  
“哈……为什么……呃！”安东尼奥趁着亚瑟放开他急忙开口，但没来得及问出口，亚瑟就扯住他项圈上的锁链，强迫他直起上身，拉着他的胳膊把安东尼奥丢到床上。安东尼奥从不知道看似瘦弱的亚瑟居然有这么大力气。  
安东尼奥想不明白突然发生的这些是怎么回事，他觉得这样不可以，他想他需要看看亚瑟，好好看看他喜欢的人现在是什么表情，可他背对着亚瑟，而亚瑟已经把他的腿架在床上，腰也跟着被迫抬高。亚瑟不知何时已经脱掉了束缚，灼热的物什在他臀缝处蹭了蹭又离开。不知道是不是错觉，安东尼奥觉得亚瑟的掐住他的腰的手在抖。  
那双手修长白皙的手指紧紧嵌在他的身体上，就像沙漠中的河流一样惹眼；溪流顺着圆润的弧线滑进深谷，插入他沾满体液的潮热的洞穴。  
“唔……等……亚蒂……”亚瑟的手指在他的体内搅动，而掐紧他的手让他避无可避。响亮的水声让人头昏脑涨。安东尼奥发出低声的呻吟，他知道亚瑟现在很生气，但是除此之外，到底还有什么被他忽略了？到底是什么？安东尼奥无法继续忍耐，只好放任自己去呻吟叫喊。  
“嗯……”安东尼奥微微扭过上身，铐在背后的双手让他无法大幅度地移动。他看见亚瑟金色的柔软的短发，看见亚瑟祖母绿的眼里那复杂的眼神，看见他的亚瑟露出他从未见过的阴沉复杂的脸色。安东尼奥隐约意识到了什么，却又抓不住那一闪即逝的想法。亚瑟在他体内搅了一会儿，勾住那段塑料绳，轻轻一带，沾满肠液的小东西就掉了出来。  
安东尼奥忍不住轻轻呻吟，下一秒，他就感觉到那个硬邦邦的东西抵上了他还未收紧的穴口，毫无顾忌地长驱直入，顶到了最深处。没有停留，亚瑟抓着安东尼奥的腰用力抽送。安东尼奥的抱怨卡在了嗓子里，吐出的字句都变成了尖叫。亚瑟的动作有些粗暴，甚至粗暴到疼痛，但比起那些玩具总要让人迷恋得多。  
“啊——操……”  
“给我记住，你是我的！”他听见亚瑟在他身后低吼。  
“亚蒂、啊，等……哈啊……我知……”  
安东尼奥扯开生疼的喉咙叫喊，恍惚间，他终于意识到了亚瑟所谓的“过错”是什么。然而安东尼奥根本没办法把话完整地说出口。  
亚瑟的动作又快又狠，没有去考虑他的感受，好像要把安东尼奥弄散架一样用力。亚瑟不时地在他的敏感点上撞击，随之而来的是安东尼奥体内叫嚣的疼痛和快感。房间似乎变成了火炉，空气变得稀薄，让安东尼奥体温不由得升高，脸上、耳朵上、脖子上都漫起了诱人的嫣红。安东尼奥急促地喘息，被体内硬热的巨物顶到说不出话，只能擦出几个勾动欲火的气音。而亚瑟一语不发，抓住他重复着同一个动作。  
缺氧和快感让安东尼奥眼眶里盈满了泪水，他努力扭头去看那个视野边缘模糊的人影，只能看见一团晃动的金色，看不到他是什么样的表情。  
“哈啊……亚蒂，要——啊！”  
本就紧致的肠道猛地收紧，差点让亚瑟缴械投降。亚瑟把阴茎拔出来，看着再次陷入高潮的安东尼奥喘着粗气趴在床上颤抖，高高挺起的屁股上留下淡红的手印，中间嫩红的小口一张一合却怎么也合不拢，边缘还留着少许亮晶晶的液体。亚瑟看着安东尼奥侧着脸，拉住他的大腿把他的身体也侧了过来。把他修长的右腿架在肩上，亚瑟再次对准那个温暖狭窄的入口挤了进去。  
“呼……亚蒂，我知——啊——”  
还没等呼吸稍稍平缓就立刻开口，但安东尼奥到底还是没来得及说完。亚瑟的动作出奇的快，安东尼奥毫不怀疑一直这么做下去的话自己会被撕裂。比刚才还要用力的抽插让安东尼奥几乎无法呼吸，没几下，安东尼奥就觉得眼前发黑，似乎自己随时都会窒息。  
“啊……啊啊……”安东尼奥抽搐着，感到亚瑟突然停住了，顶在深处的那个东西微微跳动，然后终于射了出来。亚瑟附身过来，在他嘴唇上轻吻一下，然后又忍不住深入。安东尼奥有些急切地回应着他，他讨厌亚瑟离他那么远、对他那么冷漠，这样的惩罚他受够了。  
经过了两次高潮，安东尼奥的身体已经有些吃不消了；兴奋消减，潮水一样的快感逐渐消退，疼痛慢慢地占了上风。双腿无力没办法合拢，被进入的那里似乎也肿的厉害，手腕和脖子被金属冻得发凉，还不时传来尖锐的刺痛感。安东尼奥忍不住哭了出来，用沙哑得几乎听不见的声音呢喃道：“亚蒂……我……呜……错了……”  
亚瑟伏在他身上，温柔地亲亲他的泛红的眼角，“你错在哪里？”  
“哈啊……我不该、不该让你担心……”安东尼奥呜咽着，“对不起……我不该答应了你，还、呜……还到了约定回来、的时间之后，不接你的电话……我错了，不要这么生气了……对不起……”  
“这次的事就算了，我原谅你。你下次再出去聚会，必须带着我一起去。”亚瑟退出安东尼奥的身体，有些心疼地揉了把安东尼奥凌乱的头发。亚瑟有点后悔他刚刚对安东尼奥有点粗暴，可又有谁知道他昨晚一直联系不到安东尼奥时急得发疯呢？这个没心没肺的家伙，要等什么时候才能记住他已经有了恋人，多注意一下自己的行为？  
他摸过钥匙打开安东尼奥的手铐，床单都已经被这个趴在床上、连呻吟的力气都没了的西班牙人的汗水打湿。他在安东尼奥被磨破的手腕上轻轻舔吻，细小的血丝刚刚被舔去就又回到了肌肤肿胀的地方。亚瑟丢开那副手铐，手指向上移动，轻轻触碰被捂热的项圈，用指腹描摹上面的那行字。  
安东尼奥·柯克兰。  
犹豫了一下，亚瑟还是把它摘了下来。  
“我说，安东尼奥，我们结婚吧。嫁给我，怎样？”亚瑟把项圈放到一边，而安东尼奥毫无反应，仔细一看，他才发现这家伙已经睡了过去。  
忍住把安东尼奥扇起来让他答应求婚的冲动，亚瑟叹了口气，把安东尼奥抱去了浴室。  
“算了，来日方长。”


End file.
